


The Sins of Falling in Love

by BeautyoftheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crimes, Death, Drama, F/M, Humor, One Sided Love, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyoftheMoon/pseuds/BeautyoftheMoon
Summary: After hooking up with a girl he met at a party, Itachi's life begins to spiral out of control. Things aren't as they seem and feelings aren't as mutual.
Relationships: Itachi Uchiha/ Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Sweet

"Come along Itachi-san." Kisame smiled at me as we walked down the dirt road that lead to a party. Apparently earlier while I was on break at our job, a few girls had told Kisame about a party happening in tonight and invited the both of us. We was ordered not to bring dates.

"Come on Itachi-San put a smile upon that face of yours. Let's just have a nice night and not a worry to worry about."

I threw him a half smile and sighed out loud. Loud music of sort was booming from a farm house and we seen a few males and females outside laughing and some dancing.

"Luckily we won't run into the others. At least we know between us we won't cause any trouble...we'll on purpose that is."

I really didn't want to be here. I preferred we had left and went straight home and finished my essay or anything else. I'm not the party type of guy. Yes during my younger years growing upI was invited to numerous birthday parties but I had always declined in the most polite ways. But college proved to be no different.

"You two made it!" The two girls Kisame said invited us yelled as they walked over. We still had on our store uniforms.

"Un, where is the sake?" Kisame grinned and shirt girl smiled and waved him to follow her. He did with a toothy grin and looked back at me and the small blushing female.

"Have fun you two."

"Kisa-" but before I could finish he was gone.

"Uh-" the girl said grabbing my attention.

"I'm Yuzu.." her voice was light and sweet.

I sighed, "I'm-"

"Uchiha Itachi! I uh know about you. You're a senior this year."

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact people, well mostly females, knew about me before I even met them.

"Wanna grab a drink Uchiha-San?" She said as she hugged herself. I nodded and held my hand out as a gesture for her to lead the way.

A hour passed and I was a few drinks in. Yuzu was against me in an intimate way but I ignored her. I wasn't interested at all.

"Itachi-kun?"

First name basis?

"Uchiha-San is fine, thank you."

She blushed from embarrassment, "I'm going to grab another drink. You want one?

I shook my head and she nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people. I watched as she left and then someone went into my view.

It was a female with a guy following behind her. Her eyes were a dark green with full and long lashes. Her hair reached her upper back and was a mix of a dark blonde and light brown. Flowing out in loose curls.Her attire consisted of a shorts that stopped mid thigh and a black spaghetti strap shirt.On her right up back was a tattoo I couldn't completely make out due the lack of good lighting.

I must have been staring hard cause she looked at me with a face and I blushed and looked away. Swallowing a dry lump I looked back but she was gone and the male that was with her was now being danced upon by another female.

"Saw something you liked?" I turned to the source and it was her.

"I uh-"

"Stunned?" She smirked and I felt heat rise to my face. It might had just been the alcohol.

"You don't speak?" She said with her smooth voice laced with slight hint of annoyance.

"S-Sorry I wasn't expecting-"

"Was that your girlfriend?" She interrupted.

"No." I said quickly for some reason.

She smiled and it became quite despite the loud music and people.She eyed me over and then chuckled, I started to feel a bit self conscious until she reached over and took ahold of my name tag.

"Uchiha..Itachi."

"Un."

She smiled and looked over the crowd and smiled devilishly. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close enough so that she could whisper in my ear.

"Your little girlfriend is coming back. And from the looks of it you don't want her to." I felt her grin against my skin and a hand rub the back of neck. I started to feel weak at the knees. "I'll make you an offer, if you want to spend the night with me do something to me that will give me an answer but..." she pulled away to look me in my eyes. Her eyes were enchanting. "If you want her...you push me away."

I felt like I was be hypnotized. She didn't bite her tongue and went straight to the point. It was either her or Yuzu. I wasn't a mean guy but...

I pulled the girl to me and smashed our lips together. I felt her smirk against my lips and I groaned. Her lips were soft, it was like kissing a cloud with nothing but sweetness. She smelled of cherry-vanilla and I felt a high.

I heard the squeal of Yuzu but I didn't open my eyes for I was too lost in those lips.

I felt her run a hand on my side and then to my waist. I felt heat in my lower region and Kami I wanted her to touch me so bad.

It was like she could read mines cause suddenly I felt a hand dip into my boxers and took ahold of my hard dick.

She pulled away from my lips and smirked at me. "Good choice."

Her hand was tugging lightly on me while her other was rubbing my face and her thumb brushed against my lips.

Then I realized something. We are in public!

"W-Wait we can't-"

"Hush." She said and placed a finger on my lips. "I don't want hear nothing but moans from you."She ran her thumb over my slit and I let out a moan.

"Yes baby...just those sweet sounds." She kissed my lips softly and continued to work me.

"Fuck.." I groaned out and felt kisses along my exposed neck.

Her other hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled my hand to her soft breast...Kami she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Your so big..I bet you want to nut so bad huh? You want to cum sweetie?"

"Mmhhhmm." Is all I could muster, also I didn't want to risk letting out a squeaky voice.

"I wish I could put you in my mouth but I pretty sure you'll pass out from embarrassment."

If my face wasn't red before it surely is now. I probably rivaled Kushina-San hair.

"I want you to comfort me sweetie. Can you do that for me?"

"Ah!" My hips jerked up as I felt the tightness in me loosen up. My body felt like air I was light and it felt incredible. My eyeshad closed on impact and I was still shuddering since she still was stroking me.

I opened my eyes and seen her smiling at me with those enchanting eyes.

"That was so sexy."she chuckled and I felt an ache when she pulled her hands. But to my surprise she licked thee remnants of my sperm off her hand while my loosing eye contact with me.

I'm going to pass out.

"That was the first time you nutted huh?"

I blushed of embarrassment this time. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah pretty much. Plus you came rather quickly."

"I couldn't help myself." I said as I started wanting a bath now.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"That's not important right now." She smirked and pulled me in for another kiss. I let a hand rub her exposed back and travel to her rear but before I could touch she pulled completely away from me.

"Gotta get going. See you around sweetie." She blew a kiss and had left. I was quite stunned but more than al I wanted more. She refused to give me a name so I'll have to give her a nick name... she kept calling me sweetie so maybe I'll call her...Sweets?


	2. You Again!

Two weeks have passed since his encounter and he could not stop thinking about it well more precisely her. Her lips and hands kept his mind busy along with his own hand.

But this wasn't enough, oh no! This wold not simply do. He wanted her and he wouldn't settle for less. He took it upon himself to go around campus at University of Tokyo to find her. He described her to a few but none could help. It was like she didn't exist.

Class was over and he had to be at work at the music store he and Kisame worked at. But first he'll grab a bite to eat at the campus. Today they were having a sell on chef salads and it was make your own too.

He walked out of his psychology class and headed down stairs to where the cafeteria was. In his way though he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, hm!"

He sighed, "Deidara-san."

"That's my name." The blonde smirked and crossed his arms at the taller male.

"Pardon me." Itachi said and walked away without saying a word.

Deidara stared after him with a glare on his face. A fit of anger rose in him but he ignored it. He had someone to go meet.

Itachi walked in the long line and looked on his phone. He wouldn't make it and would have to starve at work.

"Uchiha!" He heard someone yell his name but that was all too familiar.

He looked ahead in line and seen, her.

She was waving him to one over but he didn't want to cut all these people who was probably as hungry as him.

But he wanted to see her and instead followed what he wanted.

Itachi walked quickly and mumbled a few apologies to the glaring students. It wasn't until he was upon her that he blocked out everyone else. His heart was beating fast as his nose was hit with her scent and his eyes with hers.

"How's it been sweetie?" She smirked and started making her salad. Itachi followed suit.

"Fine-"

"I heard you was looking for me."

He blushed, "How did you find that out?"

"A friend. She said well she blushed that Uchiha was looking for Cinderella and your description fitted me perfectly."

He was listening but his eyes couldn't help but look her over, she wore black strapped sandals, sheer tights with a long dark blue shirt that fitted her body but stopped right under her rear. Her curves were deep but her breast weren't that big but not small enough to make fun of. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands to frame her beautiful face.

"You should finish making your salad before they attack you." She chuckled gesturing to the group of students who were glaring at them.

"Oh uh s-sorry!" And he finished. He had put eggs, cucumbers, grape-tomatoes and cheese with carrots shreds. He topped it off with a sweet oil that the staff specially made.

Hers consisted mainly of cheese and tomatoes with a red dressing.

Now at the register she picked up a juice cartoon and he picked up a tea bottle.

"Hello Mina-San!" The cashier said.

'Mina...that's beautiful.'

"Is that all?"

Mina nodded and went into her shirt and pulled out a few dollars but Itachi stopped her and gave the lunch aid his bank card.

"For the both of you?"

"Ah!"

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

She turned attention elsewhere and walked off with Itachi following. He had to be at work soon but he needed to be able to contact her. He needed her number.

"Mina-san?" Itschi said pulling out his cell phone. She turned and seen him blushing.

"I wanted to know maybe, I could call you later?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment. Her eyes scanning the room and she quickly nodded and snatched his phone out his hand.

"Here you go."

He looked at the digits and smiled. Looking back up she was already half way gone but it didn't matter cause he had to go work. And he couldn't be late cause of his ass hole of a boss, Sasori-san.

The guy had no patience at all. He recalled the time he had to run Sasuke to school for his mom and was three minutes late and received a write up upon arrival.

"Don't keep me waiting again."

Itachi felt the urge to roll his eyes but ignored it and went home to grab his change of clothes and zoomed off to work.

When he arrived he seen another coworker, Hidan. He was standing outside the store with phone to ear talking out loud obnoxiously.

Luckily he ignored Itachi and he was able to enter in peace. A few female customers gasped and began blushing. He was use to such things but he ignored them.

"Itachi-San." Kisame said walking from the back in his black T-shirt and name tag.

"Kisame-San."

"So any luck finding Cinderella?" He joked.

Itachi blushed lightly but nodded. "She actually found me today. I found out her name and she gave me her number."

"Ohh!"

Anyone but him...

Hidan had returned from his fifteen minutes breakand had overheard them.

"What bitch caught the Uchiwa attention?"

"It's Uchiha." Itachi corrected.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Hidan said as he waved a hand.

"And please don't call her such names when you don't know her."

"Being over protective already? Did you even fu-"

"Back to work!" Sasori yelled coming out the back room where Kisame had came from.

"Ah come on baby face I was learning more of my coworkers."

"Then I must be doing them a favor. Get to work now, I don't want to repeat myself." He growled and went towards the Rock Music section.

Hidan grumbled and went to the Pop section where a young girl was and unfortunatelycaught his attention.

Kisame watch the scene play as she called him a jack ass and him thinking she flirting back. He chuckled lightly to himself.

Itachi on the other hand was too busy staring at the name in his phone. Then a thought crossed his mind, I wonder if she's available tonight to hang out.

Swallowing a dry lump in his throat he let his hands freely do as they please as he sent her back text he hoped he wouldn't regret.

"Are you busy tonight?"


	3. Not as Planned

Itachi sat in his black car as he waited at the girls' dorm for Mina to come out. He was grateful when she agreed earlier to hang out with him. He wanted to get to know her better.

Then his phone vibrated from a text. It was Sasuke. "We're still hanging out tomorrow right Ni-san?"

Itachi replied with a yes and put his phone on do not disturb for the time being. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Itachi jumped upon the sound of his window being knocked on. On the passenger side stood Mina. She didn't have the clothes on from earlier, no instead she was wearing dark blue jean with rips, black stockings underneath and a white shirt with the words in kanji "Live Love Laugh" (ライブ =live 愛 =love 笑い = laugh). They were in black with glitter. Her hair was down and completely disheveled as if she was laying down resting before he texted her that he was here. But besides that she looked very pretty.

He opened the door from his seat and sat inside and closed it herself. Itachi took ahold of her hand kissed the back of it. She smelt of cherries and vanilla.

"You smell wonderful." He complimented and she smiled in return. "Do you know what you want to do?"

"Um...maybe we can grab some snacks and go to your dorm?"

"Oh I live off campus."

"That's sounds even more exciting she smiled. Her eyes meeting his. He felt heat rise but ignored it and started the car.

He pulled off and made a right turn down the street. The moon was out and the stars as well. Itachi would glance over to the woman beside him who was busy looking out the rolled down window. The wind from driving making her hair flow beautifully and he noticed the shine on her lips which he assume came from lip gloss.

He wondered the flavor.

"Itachi-san?" Mina said and he hummed in response.

"Why were you really looking for me? I know you just didn't want to hang out."

Straight to the point I see.

But Itachi didn't know himself to be honest. Yeah, he did constantly think about what happened and then would try to imagine her soft hands but another side of him truly wanted to get to know the young girl. He has never had a woman come up to him like that, especially not asking for anything in return. But then again she was the first person to make him cum.

"I actually do want to hang with you but I will be honest, I have been thinking about that night at the party. Your hands come to my mind when I uh try to pleasure myself.

Her right eyebrow raised and she licked her lips. "You masturbate?" She asked.

Did that excite her to know?

"Sometimes.."

"You mind if I watch you?"

Itachi slammed hard on the breaks from almost running a red light. This woman...

"Let's go to Dalei." He said trying to ignore her question.

"Don't try to change the subject." She purred and ran a single finger along his tense arms.

"Tense are we?" She smirked as an idea formed in her mind but she'll do that later.

They pulled up to the store and went inside. It was huge, slit of college students in there at this time of night. Not really shopping but playing around. Stuff you wouldn't usually do in the day.

Itachi and Mina headed to to snack session and picked up chips,dips, cakes and more stuff.

"We should watch a movie too." Itachi said as he caught sight to a bun with on sale movies.

She nodded and headed over there with the shopping cart. She bent over and reached in sorting through the dvds until one caught her eye. A classic horror movie called "The Eye".

Itachi has also found an old one, a game movie called "Parasite Eve".

"Mines is better!" Mina said waving it her hand.

"Technically yeah but I never seen the one in my hand."

She shrugged, "Me either so we'll go with your pick." She smiled. He nodded and put the movie in the cart. In line now he noticed Mina was staring over at someone and followed her line of sight.

It was a smiling Deidara heading their way.

"That's my Art-senpai!" She smiled.

"You're into art?"

Before she could answer Deidara was already pulling her into a tight hug and lifted her off her feet, "Mina-chan!"

"Deidara-senpai!"

He put her back on her feet and then looked over at Uchiha.

"Oh didn't notice you,hm." He smiled and then put his attention back on Mina.

"You two know each other?" Deidara asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"We met at the party two weeks ago."

"Oh that party, I wasn't interested in going, hm."

"It was fun right Itachi?" She smirked.

He blushed and nodded.

Deidara glared at the redden Uchiha.

"Mina-chan are you busy tonight,hm?"

"Me and Itachi-san are hanging out tonight, why?"

"Well I'm hanging with a new friend of mines at my dorm and would love you two to come do things won't get awkward."

"Oh uh sure! It's fun with me. Are you ok with this Itachi-san?"

"Itachi-san should be fine it's not like he had anything special planned,hm."

"Well actually-"

"Than it's settled,hm! I'll let Ino-chan know."

"Ino? As in Ino Yamanaka? As in basically married to Sai?" Itachi asked.

"Yup. Apparently they're going through some things and I'm just being a good person and comforting her,hm."

"Isn't she quite young?" Mina asked.

"She's 18,hm." And he walked away.

"They look alike and that's even more creepy." Mina laughed and Itachi chuckled as well.

"Well I guess we should put some stuff back eh?" Mina asked.

"No it's fine."

They were at the register and as the cashier was ringing them out Mina pulled out her bank card but Itachi stopped her.

"I can buy this stuff, it's just me thanking you for earlier."

"No I'll pay for it, you don't have to buy anything."

"I insist. Really I want to!"

"No Mina-san."

Mina pouted and tried giving her card to the elder lady but was stopped by Itachi.

"What the hell!?" She hissed up at him.

"I said I'll do it." He handed the woman cash and she smiled.

"Itachi I just wanted to pay for it."

"I understand but I prefer to buy it. I am a man after all."

She couldn't help but scoff. "Look I'm not a feminist and do like to be pampered but I don't mind pampering a man, even of the smallest things like this."

Itachi nodded, "Understood. But if it will make you feel better, you can buy me lunch one day as a repayment for earlier."

"Ah!"

As they grabbed the bags out the car Mina noticed it was more than enough for the two of them or even four of them. With Deidara and Ino's stuff it would be too much junk.

"I think we over did it." She said as they approached the black car.

"Don't worry we'll just bring up some stuff and I'll take the rest to my home. I'm pretty sure Kisame-san would be excited."

"Kisame? As in Hoshigaki Kisame? The three time gold medal winning in our swim division Kisame?" Her eyes were bright with amusement.

"Un, you a fan?"

"Yeah I actually use to come watch the team and he was my favorite, such a shame that he messed up his leg and wasn't able to go to the Olympus cause I'm pretty sure he would be our champ."

"Yeah he doesn't really like to talk about it. But he does do some coaching at the local community colleges for fun."

"Do you think I can meet him one day?"

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind."

"Plus I like his shark like features!"

"Don't we all?" He smiled as he opened the door for her and she sat in.

Inwardly he sighed, Deidara ruined his night but he will make it won't happen again.

He pulled off and headed back to campus to get their double date over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y’all liking the story?!


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat on the front steps of their large house as he waited for Itachi to pull up. He was actually excited even though his face didn't clearly show it.

This will be the first time in years that they would actually spend time together.

He was running late but Sasuke heart skipped a beat when he seen s familiar black car pull up. He smirked to hide the goofy smile that was threatening to show.

"Sorry about that, I had to drop my notes off to a classmate."

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to the car and got in. The smell of his brother's cologne was in there. Like always. Tannish leather seats with black carpet, and a sunroof on top.

Itachi pulled off and they rode in silence for awhile.

"So..." Sasuke began with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Talking to any girls right now?"

Itachi smirked, "Are you?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"I guess you're right. I'm actually am talking but nothing serious...yet."

"What's her name?"

"Mina."

"Mina?"

"Un."

"Do she not have a last name?"

Thinking about it, Itachi never did get her last name, well he didn't even get her first name at first. He should really get to know her better. Maybe a date?

"Did you meet her online or something?"

Itachi shook his head, "No a party."

"I can't wait to start going to college parties." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend already? That pink hair girl-" Itachi didn't even have to look to know his brother was steaming. " Haruno Sakura."

"Ni-san!"

*****

Mina was laying down on her full sized bed reading up on her favorite Manga. Suddenly her phone rang and seen it was from Itachi.

She hesitated to answer but did so anyways.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Mina-chan, are you busy right now?"

What could he possibly want right now? Oh the guy of course....

"No.."

"Well I was calling to see maybe we could hang out tonight? Just me and you this time."

"Oh Itachi that's sounds nice, really! But I really can't right now.."

"Oh..." Itachi was obviously disappointed but soon it left.

Why do I always do things?

"On second thought Itachi we can hang out. But! You have to let me pay for food."

Itachi let out a sigh but more than happy. "Fine I'll try to let you pay." He heard her giggle and felt heat in his lower region.

"Well let me know when you're outside."

"I'm already am. I was dropping notes off to a classmate."

"Oh, well here I come." She said and hung up her phone. He couldn't tell her he was already planning to hang out with her and planned hersaying yes.

A minute passed and Mina was walking out the building in shorts with a black tee. Her hair in a low ponytail like his and a jacket wrapped around her waist.

Itachi got out the car to not only open it for her but for a little something else as well.

As soon as she was close he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was quick but so satisfying. When he looked, he seen her eyes wide with shock but nonetheless she got in the car and put the seatbelt on as he closed it.

She watched him walk in front of the car to the driver seat. He was wearing a thin long black sleeve shirt with with black pants. His hair styled in the usual style.

"Itachi-san?"

"Un?"

"Can we just do this? I really wanted to rest."

"What do you-"

"You want me to make you cum again right?"

Itachi was blushing furiously and she smiled. Pull over there in the alley and we can start."

Eagerly, Itachi pulled in and turned the car and made sure the doors were locked. He soon felt her hands on him, on his face to pull him close for a deep tongue kiss. A bit of drool slipping out and landing on the seat.

"Tell me how you want it, here or in the back seat?" Her hands were already in his pants playing the tip.

"It-it do-doesn't mat-matter."

She smirked and pulled him completely out. She licked her lips and lent over to run a tongue over his head. Itachi let out the sexiest moan she heard and she was eager for more.

Taking him completely into her mouth made him grip the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" He moaned out as she began bobbingher head up and down. He was close...mm..so close.

He heard her slurping him and he couldn't take it and came down her throat. His eyes shut tightly as his body has convulsed. She was still sucking him. He tasted as good as he smelt.

Soon she stopped and let him out with a "pop".

"Enjoyed it sweetie?" She was putting him back in and fixed him up.

He nodded but was only half listening.

She sat back in the seat and then looked over at him. He was staring at her, then he grinned when an idea came to mind.

"Can I do you? I mean can I taste you?"

Mina was taken aback for a moment but then a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Sure, you've done this before?" She said as she started to ease her bottom down, in the process her lower half revealed a shaven pussy.

Itachi licked his lips. He never done this before but he watched enough videos to get the idea on what to do. Plus that one time he walked in on Shisui and his "friend".

She pulled the seat back as far it'll go and spread herself opened as best as she could do to the space.

"Are you comfortable enough?" He asked. A hand of his wandered over to her and rubbed her smooth thighs.

"Yeah... I'm really horny now though." She chucked and rubbed her clit for some friction.

Itachi leant over and moved her hand to put his tongue in its place. Licking from bottom to top had her rolling her eyes to back of her head. He slipped a finger in then two into her tight vaginal hole.

"Shit..." she groaned.

He was going agonizingly slow but he just wanted to savor her.

He sucked lightly on her clit and then licked it in circles. She cried out his name and bucked her hips up.

"Itachi!!! P-please... tongue f-fuck me!"

At those words he felt himself becoming hard again. He sucked her clit harshly and she let out a strangled moan.

He removed his long fingers and replaced them with his tongue. His thumb now rubbing circles on her throbbing clit as his tongue wiggled in her.

"Oh Kami! Itachi you make me feel so good!"

He felt her juices flowing out and felt her clenching, she was close.

"Itachi!"

He went back to her clit and licked and sucked it as he put his fingers in her.

"Ohh! Itachi!"

One more suck has pushed her over and she screamed his name.

He licked up all her juice that flowed out and and kissed her spent clit one last time before moving.

She was panting and catching her breath and he couldn't help but smile at the cute display.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked as he started the car. She nodded with a smile as she pulled her panty and pants up.

"You had something in mind?"

"Yeah, sushi!"

"Is that your favorite?"

She nodded with a smile and pulled her hair into a bun.

"Ah!"


	5. Lazy Sunday

They been messing around for a month now and Itachi was satisfied somewhat. Currently she was laying next to him in his bed taking a nap. It was Sunday and it meant no class and luckily he was off.

To his surprise she had called him up around 10 asking if they could hang out. He couldn't say no.

Now it was 1pm and they were currently resting from their little play time. He heard his stomach growl and realized he skipped breakfast and lunch.

He thought about what they could eat and he settled on making a fruit salad. Nice,light and healthy.

He got up from the bed and put on his pants and shirt and went into the kitchen and got to work.

As he was cutting the grapes in halves he heard the door to the bathroom open then close. Kisame was out and the only other person was Mina.

He smiled at thought of being alone with her in his apartment where they could do anything they wanted.

She came out the bathroom fully dressed and a slightly irritated expression.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he cut the last of grapes.

"Un... I just started my menstrual cycle is all."

"Oh... do you need anything?"

"No I came prepared... I would like some of that fruit though." She said as her eyes brightened.

He chuckled and nodded. "I made it for us."

"Yummy!" She said as she took a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

The apartment was a nice size. It was big enough that him and Kisame wouldn't feel suffocated.

He took out two black bowls and put some of the salad in each one.

"Hey are you good in math by any chance?"

"I do good enough to pass. You need help?"

She nodded, "I can't get this lesson down. Usually I'm really good but not with this. Ugh I hate calculus."

He brought the bowls over and sat next to her.

"Would you like to start today? I can be your personal tutor."

She nodded and ate a kiwi. "I don't have my stuff though. It's all at my dorm."

"We can wash up and head over there. Well after we eat."

She smiled and ate a grape, "Ah!"

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked and Itachi nodded with a smile.

"He's my younger and only brother. He's very precious to me."

"I wish I had other siblings."

"The only child?"

"I wasn't always, I had a older sister but she was killed."

"How long ago?"

"When I turned 5. But I hardly remember her except for the pictures at my parents house."

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled and took another bite and swallowed. "There's no need for you to apologize."

"I know but it just felt right to do it."

She chucked a orange slice at him and he smiled, "Loser!" She laughed and went to grab her orange back but he took it and put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" She pouted and grabbed a kiwi from his bowl.

"A kiwi for an orange is highly not fair."

She stuck her tongue at him and went to her to pick her up. He held her high and she gasped.

"Don't you drop me!" She yelled out.

He felt her shaking in his grip and put her down slowly.

"Asshole.." She sniffled.

"So-" She took him by surprise by taking another piece of his fruit. "You'll pay for that."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into deep kiss but they were interrupted.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kisame grinned coming in.

"Hello Kisame-san." Mina bowed.

He smiled and looked at Itachi who was looking at the girl fondly.

"Itachi-kun?" Kisame said and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Itachi said looking at the shark like male.

"Never mind." Kisame smiled.

"Oh ok... oh! Mina-Chan we can go get your homework and bring it back."

"Oh yeah! Just let me finish my salad first?" 

Itachi nodded and gave her quick peck on her soft lips. And she smiled up at him.

"Such a lovely couple." Kisame grinned as he walked over to Itachi's bowl and took a kiwi.

"Why?" Itachi glared as another piece of his kiwi was gone.

At least it's not my strawberries they're taking.

"I can finish this when we get back."

"Ah."

Itachi and her went to put their shoes and on as Kisame eyed them. He swore the girl looked familiar but couldn't point out where he seen her before.

"We'll be back." Itachi said while grabbing his keys and closing the door.

The car ride to campus was nice and relaxing. The chilly fall weather was bearable and gave a nice breeze.

"I think I'll change and wash up to. You want to come up?"

Itachi nodded and pulled into a parking spot near the doors of her dorm. He got out first and went to her side to open the door for her.

"You know you're the only guy who does that. Well that I know."

He closed and locked the door and went to smile at her, "I'm only being a gentleman."

"I like that." She smiled and took his hand into hers and gripped it.

As they approached the double glass doors they seen a familiar blonde walking out.

"Deidara-senpai!" Mina smiled but unlike before she didn't run up and hug him. Actually he ran up and hugged her, causing her and Itachi to lose grip.

He picked her up and spun her around some and made quick eye contact with Itachi with a smirk. The Uchiha was not pleased.

"Where are you off to?" Deidara asked the female.

"To my dorm to grab a few things."

"Oh you going with her, hm?" Itachi asked the glaring Uchiha."

"Yes and then after she's coming back to my place."

Mina blushed and then chuckled at the glare Deidara threw at Itachi who was smirking.

"Come on Itachi-san." Mina said and took ahold of his wrist. She pulled him as he smirked once more at Deidara.

It took a minute to get upstairs but eventually they made it to floor 6 by taking the stairs. She was the second door down from the staircase in room 606. She took her key out and when they entered they were greeted to a erotic sight.

A woman moaning under a silver hair male.

"Hidan?" Itachi said and the male jumped up at the sound of his name. The girl underneath him was the female from the store that day. And as the male she looked equally surprised.

"In the living room?" Mina groaned.

"Pretty boy didn't know your girlfriend went here."


	6. Daddy

Hidan fixes himself up as Mina's roommate, Mei, pulled her shirt back down. The couple at the door had red tint on their faces.

"I thought you would be out for the entire day." Mei said pulling her black hair back into a ponytail.

Itachi glanced at Hidan who threw a smirk at him.

"You look familiar." Mei said looking at Itachi.

"He works with me. He was there the day I stood your heart." Hidan laughed.

"You two know each other?" Mina said looking up at Itachi. He nodded.

"Sadly yes." Itachi said looking back at his companion.

Hidan chuckled at his words but said nothing in return. He looked back at the female who he was currently next to. "Well I guess I'll leave. Maybe I'll stop by later."

"Weren't you suppose to be at work?" Itachi questioned.

"I got that dumb ass Tobi to cover for me."

Itachi rolled his eyes at Hidan's cruel words about their coworker. He felt a tug on his side and let Mina pull him to her room where she closed and locked the door.

Her room was average in size but was made up by the decor. Her bed was a full size with a grey comforter with designs of diamonds and sparkles on it. Her sheets a plain white. Various pillows with colors of black,white, grey and silver were nearly place with shapes of regular rectangles to hearts and circles. He noticed one of the glittered silver heartshad a saying on it.At the foot of her bed was a grey chest with a silver lock. In the corner was a grey desk with a black laptop, a few scattered papers and a black desk lamp that could bend in various ways.Near the chest stood a tall gray dresser of 5 drawers. And on the back of her door was a body mirror with white linings.

On her wall we're paints of landscapes, they seemed so realistic. Then he remembered her saying something about being an artist.

"Did you make these?" He said looking at one of a winter forest.

"Un! I did that one a few years ago for a art show. I got third place though."

"You should had got first."

She let out a chuckle as she looked into her dresser for clothes and underwear. "You sound like my father."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No." She said bluntly and threw the clothes on her bed.He sat right next to where they were and pulled her over to him. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips softly.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No." She looked everywhere but at him.

He didn't believe her.

"Mina, you can talk to me. Is there something about your father-"

"My father relationship with me has nothing to do with you. I don't want to talk about if so end of discussion." Her eyebrows were scrunched up.

He was taken aback from her outburst but decided not to push her further.Instead he kissed her cheek to her surprise and apologized. "I just want to let you know if you need to vent I'll always be here to listen."

She did t say nothing but let head fall onto his shoulder and let her arms fall on her sides. He wrapped her into his and snuggled into her hair. 

A tear dropped from her eye as a race of memories flooded her mind. She reached up and wiped her eyes and let her arms wrap around him.

"Do you still want to come over so I can help you?" He asked rubbing her back.

"Mhm." She mumbled and pulled away. She took her clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Once she returned in a long pink sleeve shirt with black sweatpants, she brushed her hair into a bun and grabbed her Calculus homework and backpack.

Itachi was laying down but got up when he realized she was ready and puttingpink socks on. Her backpack was pink too and had kanji on it, 落ちた星 (Fallen Star) in white.

"Ready!" She said cheerfully.

He smiled and nodded and followed her out the door. Her roommate was currently making some food in the small kitchen and wavedbye at the couple.

They were out the door and down the stairs. Upon arriving at his car they seen a flyer for an art event happening in October.

He folded the paper and put it inside his pockets.He opened the car door for and she gave him a small smile in return.

Once settled in, he pulled off and noticed the dark grey clouds rolling in.

"A storm is coming." She said looking out the window.

"I see. I actually enjoy storms."

"I hate them." She sighed.

"Scared of a little lightening and thunder?" He chuckled.

"No it's just-"

The sound of thunder made her jump and she swallowed hard.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you-"

"Yes Itachi Yes."

He sighed and nodded and pulled into his parking spot in his apartment complex.

Itachi felt a drop of rain and motioned for her to hurry up before it started to pour.She did and once they stepped foot inside the lobby it began to pour down hard.

"That was close!" She giggled and he smiled at her.

"It was. I guess we could order pizza."

"As long as we get spinach in it."

"Spinach on pizza?" Itachi was bewildered by her taste.

"Don't knock it til you tried it."

"That sounds as horrible as pineapple on pizza."

"No way! Pineapple on pizza is a notorious crime. But spinach and mushroom, tomatoes and onions is so delicious! Please Itachi can we at least get two? One of yours and one of my favorites? They can be small and I'll pinch in."

"Fine."

"Yay!" She walked up to him and kissed his lips.

"And how about this? You try my pizza and if you like it you have to do what I say for a day. And if you don't like it I'll do what you say for a day. Deal?"

Itachi laughed at the cute childish expression on her, "Deal."

"Thank you daddy!" She smiled and kissed his lips again.

Itachi eyes got wide at her words.

She patted his cheek and made her way up the stairs and left him still stun at her words.

"Daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you’re enjoying the story. I’m thinking about uploading my other stories as well.


	7. Mine

Itachi walked inside the apartment he shared with Kisame with a bag and a tired look upon his face. Today at work they had a famous singing group called "Momoiro Clover Z" come in to do autographs. Sasori was on all their asses.

Luckily the day was over and he had time to go over a few notes for the quiz tomorrow.

He took his shoes off and headed to his room. He noticed Kisame was not present in the place and assumed he went to meet his old friend. He set the bag down that contained an autograph from Tamai Shiori, a member of the group and Mina's favorite. It was a surprise gift for her.

His phone vibrated but he would call whoever it was back after he took a long hot shower. It was not only the job that got him tired but the news he received from Sasuke earlier. Apparently their father was drinking again and that was never a good thing. He might need to start making frequent visits to make sure his mother and young brother was alright.

As he began his shower he heard the front door open. He went to quickly greet Kisame but saw him not alone. A young woman dangled from his arm and was laughing and blushing at him. He'll admit one thing, Kisame knew how to pull beautiful women. She was slim and petite, blue eyes, blonde bouncy curls and smile to light up the room.

"Itachi! This is Lucy. Lucy this is my roommate Itachi." She waved and focused her attention back on Kisame.

Itachi smirked and returned to finish his shower.

Once he got out he seen his phone had a missed call from Hidan....

His facial expression was not in its usual static self as he read that name. What could he possibly want?

Instead of calling he texted him.

I: What can I do for you?

H: can you get this chick out the apartment for the rest of the evening?! I'm trying to have sex but Tina is here 🙄

I: Mina

H:Yeah that one.

I: I can try to see if she'll come over.

H: Please! Do this and I'll shut up for a whole week.

Well definitely not going to pass that up. Itachi quickly contacted her and she picked up.

"Hi Itachi!

"Hey Mina I was wondering if you'd like to come hang out tonight... at my place."

"Oh I'm not sure. I was hanging out with my senpai.. Deidera in a few."

Itachi felt his gut twist. "Deidera.. what are y'all supposed to do?"

"He wanted to come over here and just chill. But I'm not sure if we should stay here cause that loud mouth ignorant man is here... and he keeps glaring at me.."

"Hidan.." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh right you two work together."

"Yeah sorry about him." Itachi sighed.

Is she really going to hang with Deidera?! The guy definitely got a thing for her. What if he tried something and she let him?! I can't let that happen. What could I do to stop this?!

Then a devious thought crossed his mind.

"Well I'll talk to later then." Itachi said and quickly hung up.

He dialed a number quickly and a male voice picked up. "Hey, I need you to do something for me real quick."

*******

Diedara couldn't believe what was going on. His car was being taken away. By the police.

"This is my car.. well my friend's car. He's letting me use it while he's out the country."

"Well until he return you won't be mobile." The officer laughed. Him and his partner both got in the car and pull off after the tow truck. Deidera was yelling mess.

****

"Itachi?" Mina was low and sounded sad. "My senpai canceled. Something about his car repo. Can we still hangout?"

Itachi was laying down in a pair black sweat pants and a black tee. His hair was damp after his long nice shower. He smiled.

"Of course. Any time you want."

Mina smiled. "She never had a guy actually like him. He was really sweet.

"I'm on my way." He said.

"No need Hidan said he'll drop me off."

Hidan was half way out the door clapping for her to hurry up.

"Come on!"

"I'll be there in 10." She hung up.

Itachi continued to smile. He had plans for the both of them. She was his, and he was hers. And no one was going to get in the way. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted the wrong chapter before 🥴


	8. Satisfaction

Mina laid her head on Itachi's chest as they watched TV together in his room. Itachi was laid back and propped up by his numerous amounts of pillows on his bed. Mina right arm was swung over him and rubbing his side as his hands rubbed her.

He was ready to have her all the way. He wanted her bad. More so than the girl from his pass.

"Mina?"

"Hmm?" She asked and looked up.

He lifted her up and sat up with her. A bit of confusion on her face until he placed his lips on her. "I want to yo take you. Now."

A red blush appeared on her face and she smiled. "Are you sure?"

He took ahold of her hand and placed it on his hard on. "Can't you tell?"

She removed her hand and placed it upon his face. She pulled him to her lips until they were pressed against each other. Mina groaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues rubbing against each other and their hands exploring each other's bodies.

She pulled away. "Itachi, I know you're a virgin but before we do this. I want you to know we're just friends. Ok?"

"That's ok with me." He smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Internally laughing at her words.

He removed her shirt along with her bra and breast popped out. He descended on the right one while his hand played with the left.

She groaned and began rubbing his head. Her free hand tugging on his shirt.

With a wet pop he sat up and pulled the nuisance of a shirt above his head. His body was amazing. Not too skinny and not too muscular. Just the right size.

"Itachi! I want you right now!"

"The feeling is mutual." He said and pushed her down onto her back. He made little work with her bottom and pushed her legs apart. Her clit was peaking out and her lips glistened.

"I want you to cum in my mouth first." And with that, his head was between her legs in seconds.

His tongue swirling around her bud, his hands playing with her hard nipples.

Mina's legs shook as he ravished her pussy.

"Oh-oh! Itachi! Oh!!! So good!"

His lips felt amazing down there.

"Ohh! Daddy! You want me to cum in your mouth?!" She moaned.

"Mhm."?he grumbled so he didn't move.

That pleasure built up snapped. She cried out and her juices flowed out. Itachi didn't let none of the nectar escape.

"I want dick!"

She didn't have to tell him twice.

He made short work of his pants and grabbed a condom. Taking it out the package, he slipped it on and entered her in one thrust.

"Yes! Yes!"

Their skin slapping each other was hard. The sound echoed. Mina's legs were wrapped around Itachi to keep him place.

"Itachi... oh! You make me feel so good!" Tears collecting in her eyes.

"Mm.. Mina...I want you everyday."

"Itachi! Itachi! Daddy!"

"Say you want me..say it!" Itachi demanded.

But Mina didn't say it.

"Mina... ah! Just say you want me."

"Itachi! Please!" Mina legs were going to fall off. Itachi was hitting the right spot and didn't miss a beat.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her knees and thrusted back in before she could settle.

"Ah!!! It-it's ha..hard to believe you- mm- are a v-virgin!"

"Mmm..had enough time tooo study."

He didn't want this to end but soon felt his peak. She shuddered as she came and he followed suit. He fell upon her.

Both of them catching their breaths. Mina was tired and wanted to move but Itachi was a bit heavy.

"Ne! Itachi move please!"

He rolled over with a satisfied sigh. She stretched and rolled to her back.

He looked over to her, she was glowing.

"You're mine."

She chuckled and he pulled her close. His hands stroking her face. "I don't take no as an answer."

"Can you stop? Let's just relax. Please?"

Itachi nodded but didn't let go.

She thought he was saying those things to relax her but boy was she wrong.

Itachi had plans. He had many plans for the both of them. And he refused to let anyone get in the way.

"Itachi? Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Ah! We can. What do you want?"

"Sushi!"

He nodded and they both went to wash up and dress.

As they were heading out, Kisame walked out with a grin. "You two crazy kids behave yourself."

Mina laughed. "We will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Also Fallen Petals is updated as well


	9. Sin 1: Envy

Mina sat on her bed as she talked on the phone to Deidara. They were on it for two hours laughing. He was telling her about how Sai caught Ino with him and started loosing his cool demeanor.

"Deidara-senpai?"

"Un."

"Can we go to the mall? I want to pick out some new clothes. My father sent me money."

"Sure. Let me finish getting dress. We can catch the bus, hm."

They hung up and she laid back down to wait until she recurved yet another text from Itachi. His fourth text within an hour.

It's not that she was ignoring him but she been with him everyday all week. She needed some space for a day or two. So I guess you can say she is ignoring him.

She put her phone down until it began to ring. She didn't look at the Id and answered.

"You're done already?" She giggled.

"Done what?" Itachi asked.

She gasped and stayed silent for a moment.

"Mina?"

"Un.."

"Are you busy? Maybe we can meet up and grab a bite to eat."

"Oh I can't. I'm hanging with some friends today. I promised them."

Itachi frowned.

"Well maybe we can tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know. But I gotta go ok?"

"Ah."

She hung up first and waited til Deidara called to say he was ready.

It took an hour to get there but they finally did. The mall was beautiful. So many stores to select from.

Her eyes landed on a small boutique there and they both went inside.

"I got an art show next month. I'll be happy if you come with me."

"Wouldn't your fab girl rip me apart?" She laughed as she looked through the folded clothes on a table.

"Your tough enough to fight them,hm." He chuckled.

Deidara pulled out a yellow bikini and held it out to her. "This!"

"I need clothes."

"I'm sorry but isn't this considered clothes,hm?"

"No." She laughed.

They continued wonder through stores, Mina buying here and there. Until they smelled the food at the food court and both their mouths watered.

They waited in line at a ramen place. A young boy with blond hair stood in line with a familiar looking guy.

"Sasuke!" The blond yelled.

The guy named Sasuke looked irritated. "What?!"

The boy pointed over to a pink hair girl with shopping bags. "Sakura-chan is here." He blushed.

Sasuke shrugged and turned away.

"Naruto...Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled the last part. She ran over and pushed the blond out the way.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my brother."

As this was happening,Mina didn't know Itachi had came up from behind.

"Mina?"

She turned to see Itachi standing there with a confused look.

"Oh look it's the Uchiha." Deidara yawned.

Itachi ignored him, too focused on Mina.

"Oh hey. I didn't expect to see you."

"Likewise."

"Next!" The cashier yelled. Mina turned and went to order with Deidara.

Itachi stood dumbfounded. He watched the two leave with their food without looking back.

That following day when he went to her dorm was awkward. They were silent most of the time.

She broke the silence. "Itachi? You know we're not together right?"

He grimaced at those words.

"Why you say that?" He asked.

"I just wanted it clear. We're just friends with benefits."

"Mhm."

"Maybe I should go-"

"Why so you can run off with Deidara again?"

She looked confused at him, "No..."

"Do you and Deidara have something going on?"

"No. Why? What do he have to do with anything?"

"Have y'all fucked?"

She got up from his bed and began putting her jacket on. "I'm going home. Call me when you're done thinking of Deidara."

But before she could touch the knob to his bedroom door he had jumped in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He said and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I just really like spending time with you."

She slowly took her hand back and looked away. "I had a life before I met you and I still like to hang with my other friends."

"I understand. I guess I was just a bit jealous seeing you so happy with him."

"Well Deidara was my first friend when I came to this college. I guess you can say we're best friends. And that's not gonna change."

"I understand. Please come lay back down with me." He smiled.

She let out a sigh and took her jacket off. She followed him to the bed and cuddled next to him.

That following day Itachi was on the phone with a friend of his dad's.

"Just scare him and make sure he doesn't tell her about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been thinking in new stories....
> 
> It’s between a College fanfic or an oc meeting the characters of a show with powers and stuff. I’m stuck on which one to write for a bleach fanfic


	10. New chapters!

I shall be returning with new chapters! But after reading this I cringed so hard! lol! But yes new chapters are in the work and I plan on finishing this story with about 25 chapters! See you all soon!


	11. The Set Up

Deidara walked home after work that night. It was a few blocks away where he worked at. A small cafe he got in at luckily.

It was cool night. A nice breeze and the stars and moon shines brightly. He was very relaxed.

He hummed a tone to himself since his head phones broke earlier that day, so no music for the walk.

He was thinking about the nice hot bath that was waiting for him at his dorm and was eager to be in it.

Then he suddenly tensed up when he noticed a black car slowly driving behind him. He wasn't taking no chances and began running and took a short cut though an ally.

He made it to the other side quickly and walked through the park.

He dialed Mina's number so he could have someone to talk to but no answer. He then tried to call his Danna, Sasori. But no answer again.

"Oh come on!!"

He looked behind himself and saw the car again.

He ran through the park, hoping to lose them.

He was close to his dorm by now.

Just two more streets and then he could feel relaxed.

He ran again down a side street and ran to the last street he had to go down and seen his dorm up head.

But before he could cross the street the car following him stopped in front of him. Two men got out. Both taller than him. They approached him and he did nothing but stood.

"You're Deidara right?" The one from the driver seat asked. He had shades on like the other.

"Un."

He was suddenly grabbed and slammed to the ground.

"We got a message for you-" the other spike as he stood over them. "Stay away from Mina. If we hear you two been in contact again we'll have to go to more.., extreme ways for you to understand."

"B-but why? She's my my best friend, hm."

"Well get a new one. She obviously can't waste her precious time on you. Understood?"

"But we-" he was cut off by a gun to his head.

"You tell her about this or anything we'll kill you. We know you attend this college. And we have ways to make it look like a suicide. Understood?"

"...ok..."

"Good. Leave her be and act like she never existed or we'll hunt you down. And we love hunting little pigs." He ended itwith a soft slap to his face and stood up.

Both the males went back to the car and sped off. Leaving the now traumatized male on the ground.

****

"Deidara please answer the phone!" Mina cried. It's been two days since she heard from her blonde best friend and she doesn't understand what's going on. They never went this long without talking. It was like he was her diary. They been through so much stuff and-

Her phone beeped for a message and she looked to see it was Itachi. She threw her phone and went and flopped on the bed. She was too irritated and hurt to be bothered right.

Itachi on the other hand was irritated as well. Currently he was on his way to see his father who demanded him to come home. He was sure he knew the reason.

Since Itachi was the eldest he was automatically given the "Golden Boy" status. He was expected to excel in everything he did and achieve his fathers dreams. His father was nothing but a drunk and the captain of the police force. He had a few reputations that also included cheating which led his mother into depression as well. But Itachi never knew as a child that his fathers bad habits would also cause some disturbances in his life. For instance, his social life. He was handsome but sadly not very popular in school. His father cheating may or may not had cause some other children's parent's divorces. Luckily he wasn't bullied since his father was an officer.

But... this Golden Boy status also caused Sasuke to become distance as well. Jealousy maybe? But since his father wanted perfect children and Sasuke was far from that, he would get punished in less than reasonable ways. As well as Itachi who has been struck many times for protecting his precious little brother. But yet his act of heroism did nothing. His brother even lashed out on him a few times claiming he could defend his self.

Eventually, Itachi grew tired of this and decided to accept the scholarship to university. He also moved out with Kisame who he had met from a previous job. Plus, this also caused him and Sasuke's relationship to get better, especially when his father stopped drinking after striking their mother.

Itachi tried calling Mina and it went straight to voice mail. She couldn't possible be with Deidara. Or maybe she's sleep?

He was unsure and finally was pulling up to his old house where his brother was sitting on the porch with Naruto as they watched him pull in and park.

"Itachi." Sasuke said and Naruto looked awkward as he waved and greeted him.

"Is he inside?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded.

Itachi knew exactly what would be the first thing his father would ask And that was....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the ones who were waiting patiently for an update I thank you very much! And for the new ones I thank you for clicking and reading and hope you enjoy it! I’ll be honest, I have loss a lot of interest of just not this story but the hype for me and this show is t how it use to be... lol 😅. But I’m trying to get back in the spirit and so the updates will be slow! 
> 
> But anywho... what’s some anime’s you’re currently on?! Mines are currently fire force, Attack on Titan, I’m excited for the bleach return and Jujutsu Kaisen! Omg Gojo, Itadori, Sukuna, etc!! My heart! That’s a fanfic that will be coming after the season ends!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, my works are usually on Wattpad but I’m going to start uploading them here.


End file.
